After Rain
by JyBLsKkJJlovers
Summary: After Rain .. apakah semua masalah di dunia ini akan selesai dengan menghindar ? bad summary just reading


Author. : Bloody Rose

Cast. : yunjae milik kita bersamaaaaaaaaa

Oc. : suami gue , uchun selingkuhan gue, kulkas minie

Genre. : angst, mpreg

Rate : T

warning : Typo , OOC boy x boy Mpreg gak suka out aja ya ^^

Annyeong .. Eke emang author geblek banget ya .. Satu ep ep lom kelar bikin lagi .. Habis pengen banget bikin.. Tadi ичα ni ep ep mau dibikin 1 shoot berhubung banyak kayaknya jadi 2 shoot aja .. Ini ep ep aku buat waktu dengerin lagu don't say good bye , picture of you , I think I love you ичα navi , ama bad guy , eke ulang2 ampe hp lowbat gak jelas .. Mianne non tag dan banyak typo bertebaran ..  
Yuk cap cus ..

-Turn away .. I'm so Long ..please Forgive Me .. I'm missing You ..

**Author PoV**

"PLAKKKKK !"

"Appo.. Appo Boo .. " Rintih Yunho sambil menahan sakit dibibirnya yang pecah gara2 ulah namja cantik yang menatapnya dengan dingin didepan ичα..

"Sudah kubilang .. Jangan pernah kau menyentuh orang lain selain aku ! Apa omonganku hanya sekedar angin lewat hah ! " Jae Joong menatap mata musang itu dengan tajam ..

"Aku tidak menyentuh siapapun Boo .. Percayalah .. Kumohon ..Boo lepaskan aku .. Aku buktikan aku tidak menyentuh siapapun Boo .. Aku hanya cinta padamu .. Aku bersumpah Boo.. " Yunho memohon2 karena tangan ичα terikat dengan kencang di pinggiran tempat tidur.. Dia menatap kekasihnya yang menatap tajam kearahnya seolah2 akan menelanya bulat2

"Sekali ini kumaafkan .. Sekali lagi kau berbuat sesuatu yang aku gak suka , jangan harap kau bisa menikmati tubuhku lagi" ujar jae joong sambil melepas kan ikatan kekasihnya itu

"Arraseo Boo" setelah ikatanya terlepas,yunho meraih pinggang jae joong sambil menyurukan kepalanya di lekukan perutnya

"Saranghae .. "Ucap Yunho lirih ,jae joong hanya menatap Yunho malas

"Sekarang belikan aku makanan , aku lapar " perintah jae joong pada Yunho sambil melepas pegangan yunho dipingganggnya

"Nee " jawab Yunho patuh , dia menyeka darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya lalu bergegas pergi sesuai perintah kekasihnya

"Cih.. Dasar .. " Jae joong menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya , diraihnya ponsel di meja dan menekan nomor ..

" Hei yoochun odiega? "

"Oh di Bar Mirotic .. Arraseo aku akan segera kesana "

"Ne .. Aku akan mengajak kekasihku ..sampai bertemu"

Klik ..  
Jae joong mengakhiri teleponya

Karena bosan jae joong hanya menatap langit sore dari jendela kamar apartementnya sambil menunggu Yunho membawa makanan..

-Be honest, and you feel. Its better to let it all out. Truth never fails

**Yunho POV**

Aku berlari tergesa2 menuju apartement, sudah 2 jam aku mencari makanan ,makanan kesukaan Joongie ..dia pasti sangat marah .. Aku tidak bisa apa2 karena harus antri , dan antrianya sangat panjang ..

Ceklik..  
Pintu apartement ku buka pelan2 .. Aku sudah pasrah dia akan marah2 lagi .. Tapi kenapa ruangan begitu hening ..

"Boo.."  
Kulangkah kan kaki ku hati2 tanpa mengeluarkan suara agar tidak berisik .. Aku melihat ичα sedang memejamkan mata dan bunyi napasnya teratur .. Tidurkah?

Kuletakan bungkusan makanan dimeja dan menghampiri kekasihku pelan2 .. Kuangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style menuju ranjang kami  
Dia menggeliat .. Dan membuka mata pelan2..bibir cerry ичα itu membuatku ingin melumatnya ,dia menatapku setengah mengantuk

"Kau sudah pulang yunnie ? " Tanyanya lirih ..

"Hemm" jawabku seraya mengangguk .. Dia merangkul leherku seperti anak kecil ..

Kuletakan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menata agar dia nyaman ..tapi dia tidak mau melepaskan peganganya dileherku..

"Popo yunniee.."Desahnya manja ..  
Tanpa banyak bicara lagi kucium bibir cerry ичα yang merekah menggoda itu , kulumat pelan atas dan bawah bergantian

"emmmm..mckkkk..mpppphh..mckkc"  
Bunyi pertukaran saliva kami menurutku sangat indah..kutelusuri rongga2 mulutnya ,kunikmati semua yang dapat aku jangkau

Aku melepaskan ciuman saat kami berdua harus mengambil pasokan oksigen yang sudah habis,kutatap mata hazelnya yang indah kuelus pipinya dengan jari2 ku..

"Makan yuk Boo, Nanti kamu sakit nee " Ajaku padanya , seketika mata ичα menggelap dan bangkit setelah menampik tanganku yang berada dipipinya

Dia berjalan kearah meja makan dengan diam ,Tanpa banyak bicara dia membuka bungkusan makanan dan memakanya dengan cepat .Aku mengambil minuman dan menaruh disebelahnya, dia hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tetap melanjutkan makannya  
Aku menghela napas dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba2,Walau dia sering menyiksaku dengan egonya tapi aku paling tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini.

Dihabiskanya makanan itu dengan cepat dan segera dia bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, tak tahan didiamkan seperti itu kutarik tubuhnya yang hendak masuk ke kamar mandi dan merangkulnya dari belakang

"Boo,Waeyo ? Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini"

" Lepas Yun !" Bentaknya

"Annii, Shireo "

"Kau itu ! Lepas gak !" Bentaknya semakin marah

Ku putar tubuhnya menghadap ku , Ku raih dagunya, kutantang matanya yang menatapku marah ,,

"Lepas yun..yoochun menungguku ! "

Mendengar nama seorang namja dari mulutnya entah mengapa hatiku jadi panas

"Siapa Yoochun!" Bentaku padanya

Dia hanya diam membisu

"Jawab aku Boo siapa Yoocun !" Tanyaku tak sabar

"Temanku wae ? Bukan urusan mu"

Tangan ku mengepal menahan marah yang hampir keluar

"Terserah padamu saja ! " Kutinggalkan dia didepan pintu kamar mandi, segera ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartement dan suara keras pintu yang kubanting adalah pernyataan marahku yang tak tersalurkan

.  
"Arrrrrrrrgggggggg!" Teriaku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku

Aku duduk dibangku taman dekat apartemen , aku benar2 harus mengatur emosiku , aku benar2 tidak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan joongie .. Aku tidak suka dia menyebut nama namja lain di depan ku .. Dan namja itu berani berhubungan dengan joongieku ?Dia mau mati kah !

GREEP ..

Ada yang merangkul leherku dari belakang ..

"Mianne Yunnie~ah .. " Ucapnya lirih .. Bau vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku tenang .. Amarahku lenyap seketika

Aku berdiri dan berbalik melihatnya .. aku menatap dirinya yang hanya memakai jubah mandi ..

GLUPP..  
Susah payah kutelan salivaku .. Kuraih tubuhnya lalu kuangkat balik ke apartemen dengan langkah tergesa

Sesampai dikamar aku segera membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang King size ku dan segera menyatukan tubuh kami..

Tak berapa lama suara erangan panas menggema di seluruh ruangan..

-i'm sorry .. So sorry  
Miannata ..saranghanda.. I can't leave you..

**JaeJoong PoV**

Perlahan kututup mataku dan beberapa tetes air mengalir dikedua pipiku, pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi

Flasback

"Boo.. Aku pergi kerja dulu ne .." Pamit kekasihku sambil tak lupa mencium keningku ..  
"Saranghae" ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu didepanku

"Nado Saranghae Yunniee " ucapku lirih ,kata yang tak pernah sekalipun dia dengar dari mulutku , aku memang orang yang egois orang yang moodyan dan benar2 akan sering membuat orang jengkel karena perbuatan ku. Aku sering kasar padanya tapi dia dengan sabar menuruti apa mau ku

Aku bermaksud menelepon yoochun karena tidak jadi ke bar tadi malam,

Aku berbalik dan menuju ruang makan tiba2 rasa mual menyerangku

"Huekkkkk..ugggg ..huekkkkkk"  
Aku muntah ditoilet , badanku lemas..

Aku berganti baju dengan cepat dan mengendarai mobilku pergi ke rumah sakit , aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhku dan benar perkataan dokter membuat ku terpaku

"Selamat anda hamil Tuan Kim Jae Joong "

aku terperangah mana mungkin hal itu terjadi lagi..

"Male pregancy " kata dokter itu selanjutnya seolah menebak pikiranku

Wajahku kembali dingin sedingin suaraku

"Bisa kau gugurkan kandungan ku dok ? Atau aku yang harus membunuhnya sendiri ?"

"Mwo ? Apa yang kau bilang Tuan .. Anda tidak boleh menggugurkanya ..itu adalah darah daging anda dan juga aborsi sangat berbahaya ,apalagi dilakukan oleh namja, jika anda tidak menghendaki anak itu sebaiknya anda tetap melahirkanya disebuah yayasan yang menerima khusus male pregancy ..setelah anak itu lahir anda bisa menyerahkanya pada yayasan itu.. Dan anda bisa hidup dengan tenang karena kerahasiaan ичα dijamin" jawab dokter itu melihatku prihatin

"Gumawoo dokter tapi anak ini akan bakal mengganggu hidupku"jawabku dingin

"Apakah pasangan anda tidak anda beritahu ? "

"Itu bukan urusan anda dokter!"

Aku menyetir mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh .. Berharap aku kecelakaan dan anak didalam perutku ini hilang

Entah pikiranku membawa ku kemana .. Aku sampai ke sebuah tempat yang sering aku kunjungi bersama "dia"

"Apa harus terulang lagi semuanya ? "  
"Jawab aku brengsekkkkkkk !"

Aku mengamuk tanpa henti ku tendang mobilku sampai aku merasa sakit , berteriak melampiaskan semuanya

Flasback end

Kurang lebih 2 jam lamanya aku tercenung disana , aku memutuskan balik ke apartemen untuk tidur ..kepalaku sangat pusing

"Aku harus pergi darimu Yunniee~ah, segera"

- hajima ..don't leave me alone

**Yunho PoV**

Aku menatap nanar surat itu .. Surat dari kekasihku ,tadi pagi semua baik2 saja ,dia juga tidak sedang keadaan marah dan emosi

**_Dear : Yunnie _**

**_Mianne.. aku harus meninggalkan mu , karena kurasa aku tidak bisa mencintaimu walau apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, aku tetap tak bisa melupakan ичα, apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku _**

**_Mianne jeongmal mianne.. _**  
**_Aku harus pergi .. Aku harus menghilang dari kehidupan mu .. Carilah orang lain yang lebih pantas dariku untuk mendampingimu, sudah 2 tahun kau sia2 kan hanya untuk melihatku , menjagaku , dan mencintaiku, aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu _**

**_Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menjadikanku kekasihmu dan jaga diri mu baik2 , annyeong _**

**_Dariku : Boojaejoongie _**

Kuremas kuat2 surat itu , aku terduduk di sofa .. Air mata mengalir menjadi sebuah isakan, aku tak menyangka dia akan meninggalkanku, dia yang sangat kucintai ,dia yang selalu kurindukan , matanya , bibir ичα semua yang kudamba .. Dadaku rasa ичα sesak , aku merasa sendiri didunia ini,aku rela memarahiku, memukulku , menamparku, menyuruh2ku asal dia ada disampingku. Hanya dia yang kupunya didunia ini, semangat hidupku hilang..

Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur , dapur yang penuh aroma dia , senyumnya dan segala sesuatu tentangnya  
Kuraih pisau dapur ,berjalan ke kamar mandi dan kuputar kran air sehingga airnya mengalir deras ..

"Don't leave me alone Boo.. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, lebih baik aku tidur dan tidak usah terbangun lagi .. Tanpa mu disisiku..saranghae ..nemoul saranghae"

Pelan2 kuiris pergelangan tangan di nadi ku ..kulihat darah menetes memberikan warna merah pada air di bak ..aku hanya tersenyum miris , pandangan mataku menjadi kabur .. Seketika kegelapan menderaku

-Don't say good bye .. You're my everything to me ..you're my love .. You're my soul..

**Author PoV **

Yunho tersadar dan membuka mata, sekelilingnya begitu asing dan serba putih , kepalanya begitu berat

"Gwenchanayo ? " Lamat2 ada seseorang yang berbicaranya padanya dengan nada kuatir

Yunho melihat sesosok namja cute dengan suara melengking dan namja berpipi gembil melihatnya dengan prihatin

Yunho menyengirtkan alisnya tanda tak mengenali 2 sosok ddidepanya itu  
"Nugu ? " Tanyanya lirih

"Mianne .. Aku park Yoochun dan ini Kim junsu , kami menemukan mu diapartemen , kami mau menemui JaeJoong hyung .. Waktu itu pintu tidak terkunci jadi aku gak sengaja masuk dan melihat kau sudah tergenang air dan darah dikamar mandi" jelasnya

"Siapa tadi Park Yoochun ?" Tanya yunho dengan memperlihatkan ketidak sukaan ичα

"Ne .. Aku Park Yoochun.. Kau bukanya kekasih JaeJoong Hyung ?kenapa kau mengiris nadi mu sendiri? " Tanya ичα penasaran

"Bukan urusan mu , pergi kalian dari sini ! " Bentak Yunho

"Ya ! Kau itu tidak tahu berterimakasih hah ! Kami sudah menyelamatkan hidupmu ! Dasar namja sombong ! " kata junsu menahan amarah

"Gwenchana su ~ie , sudahlah " bujuk Yoochun

"Aku tidak minta kalian menyelamatkan nyawaku bukan ? Joongie meninggalkan ku buat apa aku hidup ? Aku malah senang aku bisa mati! Kenapa kalian malah menyelamatkan ku !" Bentak Yunho

BUUGGG

Sebuah pukulan mendarat kemuka Yunho membuat mulutnya sobek,

"Kau boleh sakit hati , kau boleh marah2 tapi kau tidak boleh bunuh diri ! Kau tau Jae joong hyung membutuhkan mu .. Selama ini dia selalu jujur pada kami dia sangat mencintaimu , aku tidak tau kenapa Hyung meninggalkanmu,tapi bukanya mencari ичα malah bunuh diri ..kau itu laki2 macam apa !"  
Setelah mengucapkan itu junsu menangis tersedu2, yoochun meraih tubuh junsu dan membawa kepelukanya

"Dulu Jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang dingin , bahkan terlampau dingin tapi setelah mengenalmu dia menjadi lebih hangat dan berperasaan,apa kau tahu Yunho, dia pernah dipaksa menggugurkan kandunganya oleh mantan ичα yang dulu ,saat itu hyung masih berumur 18 tahun , dia polos sekali dia menganggap bahwa mantan ичα adalah cinta sejatinya.. Saat itu mantanya mengganggap anak yang dikandung hyung adalah pengganggu , dia dipaksa meminum obat penggugur kandungan oleh mantan ичα itu.. Setelah itu mantanya pergi dengan orang lain,,dia menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin, tidak ada kehangatan , tapi setelah bertemu dengan mu dia menjadi manusia kembali" jelas yoochun panjang lebar

Yunho terpaku mendengarnya ,antara senang , marah , dan sedih..selama ini dia tidak tahu masa lalu jae joong atau bisa dibilang tidak peduli karena dia mencintai jae joong apa adanya dan tidak pernah jae joong mengungkit masa lalu ичα, sekarang dia sendiri malah merasa kebingungan , ada yang ganjil disini, kalau mantan jae joong adalah seseorang yang sudah dia lupakan ,kenapa alasan itu dibuat untuk pergi dari ичα ?

-don't forget me .. Because you're my princess heart

5 tahun kemudian..

Di taman kanak2

"Yunjae~ah .. Jangan lari2 begitu nak .. " Jae Joong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku aegya kecilnya yang berusia 4 tahun itu

"Amma , yunjae mau es cream, belikan eoh "

"Annii ..yunjae~ah lagi batuk gak boleh " larang ичα

"Ammaaaa, hiks ..hikss.. Amma yunjae mau es cream huhuhu"

"Mau es cream ku ?" Ucap yeoja kecil sambil menjulurkan tangan ичα yang memegang es cream ke arah Yunjae

Yunjae mengerjab2 mata musang ичα terpesona .. Yeoja itu sangat imut

"Anniya .. Yunjae tidak boleh mam es cream dulu karena batuk" tolak jae joong

"Oh begitu ya ajumma ,mianne " jawab yeoja kecil itu sambil tersenyum

"Hei aku bukan ajumma .."  
Jae joong memperhatikan yeoja kecil itu ..sepertinya dia mirip seseorang

"Suyoooooon" yeoja kecil itu menoleh ..  
Suara melengking itu ..

"Junsu?"

"Ummaaaaaa" teriak yeoja kecil itu sambil berlari ke arah umma ичα

"Umma cinii.. Aku kenalin yuk ada ajumma cantikkkkkkkkk banget.. Kalau besal suyoon mau kaya ajumma itu"

Mata junsu terpaku melihat sosok didepanya..

"Jae joong hyung ?"

"Junsu~ah"

Bibir jae joong terasa kelu , tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan junsu

"Hyungg !" Segera junsu memeluk seseorang yang dirindukanya cukup lama

"Amma.. Nugu ?" Tanya Yunjae bingung melihat umma ичα dipeluk namja itu, dia menarik2 ujung baju jae joong meminta perhatian

Mata Junsu membelalak begitu melepaskan pelukanya

"Hyung .. Dia anakmu ? "

Jae joong tidak menjawab pertanyaa junsu , dia malah diam..

"Appa unooooo.. "Jerit yeoja kecil bernama suyoon itu  
lalu lari ketempat orang yang dia panggil appa

TBC

Chaaaaaa hwkakakakkakka #tawa nista mian di part 1 changmin lom ada soalnya dia entar di part berikutnya kekkekekkekkekkekke~

RCL ne readers .. Kekkekke~eke tunggu

#pai pai .. Eke ngepel dulu ye..  
Special thanks to someone yang berdebat denganku tentang judulnya hwakakakkakkakk..


End file.
